1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for removably holding a refuse bag in combination with a collector chamber for receiving debris for discharge into the bag. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved device which is provided with an upper hopper for receiving grass clippings, leaves, etc., beneath which a collection bag is removably mounted for receiving the clippings through a discharge opening formed in the bottom of the hopper, and in which the grass clippings will remain in the hopper while the bag is replaced, without any closing or restraining mechanism being required to close the discharge opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous styles and constructions of devices on which a bag is removably mounted for receiving debris or refuse such as grass clippings, leaves, small twigs and branches, etc., to facilitate lawn care. Many of these devices have sloped hoppers into which the debris is dumped for discharge into the bag. Also, such devices are mounted on wheels to facilitate their movement across the lawn to collection and bag deposit areas. Some examples of these prior bag holder and collector devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 122,685, 189,202, 275,086, 362,807, 1,862,413, 2,140,199 and 2,455,729.
It is believed that some of these prior devices perform satisfactorily for their intended purpose. However, many of these devices merely provide a means for holding a bag in an opened position for discharge of the various materials directly into the top bag opening. Also, some of these constructions do not provide suitable means for easily and quickly mounting a collection bag on the holder, especially for use with the plastic-type refuse bags currently being used today for lawn care.
Many of the lawn mowers in use today have large collection containers or grass catchers mounted on the rear thereof, especially the riding type of mower. These containers hold a relatively large amount of grass clippings than the heretofore usual bag-mounted container on the small push-type mowers. The emptying of these large mower-mounted grass collectors into the known types of bag holders provides a problem in that these collectors may contain more grass clippings than can be received in a single collection bag. This requires filling the one bag that is mounted on its holder from the mower collector and then installing another bag for the remainder of the collector contents. All of this takes additional lifting, raising and emptying steps on the part of the user. Even if the bag holder and collector device is provided with a hopper for receiving the grass clippings for channeling them into a bag mounted below, additional difficulties are encountered since the clippings will fall through the opening onto the ground during replacement of the bag.
One type of bag holder and filling mechanism, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,554,550, is provided with a shut-off valve to stop the flow of material from the hopper during bag replacement. This valve is a metal plate which is movable across the discharge opening. Such a valve construction or any similar mechanism would not be suitable for a grass bag holder and collector since it would result in a more expensive and complicated device than the usual homeowner would be likely to purchase, and would require additional manual operations each time the bag is replaced. Also, such valve plates would require maintenance to provide for their smooth operation and would become clogged quickly if used with damp grass, making their use completely unsatisfactory for lawn care purposes.
These prior devices also are difficult to use with the heavier mower-attached grass collectors since when emptying the collector, an individual will need to balance the collector on top of the device to facilitate the dumping of the contents into the hopper and/or bag. The frames of most prior collector devices do not permit the balancing of these large collectors thereon. Another problem that exists with some prior art bag holder and collector devices, especially those having a hopper associated therewith, is the bag attachment means is located at a position not easily accessible, thereby increasing the difficulty of bag replacement. Still another problem with prior art bag holders is that the bag clamping means only supports the bag at several spaced locations about its periphery. Such attachment is satisfactory if the bags are formed of heavy burlap, canvas, or similar materials formerly used for such purposes. However, these prior clamping and mounting means would be completely unsatisfactory for securing the relatively inexpensive and disposable thin-ply plastic bags which are used today for the collecting and disposal of grass clippings, leaves, etc., since the point contact would readily tear the bag.
Accordingly, the need has existed for an improved bag holder and collector construction for use by an individual in the care of his lawn which will securely hold an easily tearable plastic bag in a collecting position beneath a hopper, and in which grass clippings in the hopper will not fall freely through the discharge opening during bag replacement, eliminating the need for any external shut-off mechanism. There is no known construction of which I am aware which enables these results to be achieved in a relatively simple, rugged and inexpensive manner as is accomplished by my bag holder and collector construction.